


Making Up After An Argument Headcanons

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: After an argument, how do the boys make it up to their lover?Requested by LoonaShadow





	Making Up After An Argument Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Request from LoonaShadow: “How about if the reader got angry at them (the boys) for something and they do something sweet to make up for it?” 
> 
> Fluff for days.

 

**Noctis**

  * After an argument, Noctis will close up for a few hours, and will likely physically distance himself from you. Give him time, he’ll be back. He can have a hot temper sometimes, but he cools down rather quickly.  
  

  * When he returns to you, he’ll try to apologize, but he’s not the best with words, and he probably won’t make eye contact. He’ll stammer out a few disconnected sentences while shifting uncomfortably and scratching the back of his head.  
  

  * If he’s not able to find the right words, expect him to get exasperated with himself, possibly storming off again. But don’t worry, he’s not angry, he’s planning a different kind of apology.  
  

  * Sometime soon, (expect it to the the following day, or shortly thereafter) Noctis will come find you, and without a word, pull you away from whatever it is you’re doing.   
  

  * Still in absolute silence (even if you ask him what’s wrong), he’ll take you to your favorite place, and there, he’ll once again try to apologize. By this point, you’re probably not angry anymore, and might even be a little amused by how hard he’s trying to spit out the right words.  
  

  * While he’s still struggling, you’ll cut him off with a kiss, telling him that you forgive him, and he’ll give you a relieved smile, visibly relaxing. The two of you will proceed to spend the rest of your day there at your favorite place, and the argument will be forgotten.  
  
  
**Prompto**  
  

  * Upon having an argument with you, Prompto will immediately panic. He’ll run through the fight in his head, thinking up a hundred things he could have said differently.  
  

  * Expect  _profuse_ apologies, even after you tell him that you forgive him.  
  

  * Prompto is all about the grand gestures, so when he begins disappearing for hours at a time, you know he’s up to something. You  _could_ ask, but he’ll just get this little smile on his face. “It’s a se-cret~” he’ll sing with a wink.  
  

  * As time goes by, you’ll notice that he’s starting to look a bit proud of himself, but also a little nervous. Whatever he’s planning is almost ready, and he’s borderline terrified of showing it to you.  
  

  * But he does it anyway. He’s made a collage of some of the pictures the two of you have taken together, cobbled together in the shape of a heart. It’s a little cheesy, and you both know it, but you don’t care. He put so much work into this that your own heart just melts at the sight. It’s impossible to stay angry at him, no matter how hard you try.  
  
  
**Ignis**  
  

  * Not surprisingly, Ignis is the  _best_ at apologies. He won’t do it with words - at least, not at first. He’ll back off, give you time to cool down, but by the way he keeps looking at you, you know that he regrets his words and/or actions.  
  

  * One night, you’ll return home to find the house dark, except for some candles. Ignis has cooked all of your favorite foods (from scratch, of course), and decorated the room in flowers.  
  

  * He will go all out to make it as romantic as possible, and centered completely around you. Soft music is playing in the background as the two of you have dinner.  
  

  * When you’re finished eating, Ignis will take your hand, and lead you into a slow dance, right there in the dining room. As he holds you close, he’ll whisper an apology in your ear, asking you to forgive him.  
  

  * After the dancing, you’ll retreat to the bedroom, where he’ll give you a massage (scented oils optional). By this point, all of your anger will be forgotten, and things will return to normal between the two of you.  
  
  
**Gladio**  
  

  * Gladio is not the type to give you space after an argument. He’ll go silent, but he’ll stay close by. He’ll glance at you often, reading your expressions, the way you hold yourself. He’s very good at determining your mood just by looking at you.  
  

  * As you start to relax a little, he’ll begin with small touches. A brush against the back of your hand, pushing a lock of hair back out of your face. If you allow him to do this, he’ll put an arm around your shoulders, or your waist, pulling you close.  
  

  * He prefers the hands-on method of apology, so expect cuddling.  _Lots_ of cuddling. He’ll put on your favorite movie or show, and stretch out on the couch with you reclining against him.  
  

  * His fingers will stroke through your hair, helping you to relax even more. When you least expect it, that’s when he’ll apologize, and always by using an affectionate nickname. “I’m sorry, babe… I’ve been an idiot.”  
  

  * It’s said casually, but you can hear the sincerity behind the words. He’s not one for long speeches, so that’s about the most you’ll get out of a verbal apology, but the way he delivers it is tactful enough that nothing else needs to be said.




End file.
